Remember
by lymaria
Summary: Its been four years since the Teen Titans first formed and many things have changed...especially Robin. Beast Boy makes it his duty to find out why when everyone else has given up on him. Rated M for language and adult content. Other warnings inside. bbrob
1. Chapter 1(for real)

chapter 1

Its been four years since the Teen Titans first formed and many things have changed. Cyborg was now 21 and spent his free time working on new inventions to help the team. He still loved playing video games and working on the T-car and joling around; but if he ever needed to he would take over the leader position.

Starfire seemed to get more beutiful by the day, and she didnt seem to lose touch with her inocence. Day by Day she was asked to model for big time designers. Of course she would deny, saying she had a duty to the city or she just wasn't interested. She was now 20, and was more powerful than she had ever been.

Raven, now 19, lead a much more happier life. After her father's defeat she had total control of her powers. Though she still kept her monotoned voice, she wasn't afraid to express her emotions. she could still be considered the goth of the team, there was no doubt she had changed.

Beast Boy could finally be considered a grown up, (having turned 18 a few months back) and could finally stop being teased about be the only "child" on the team. He had matured greatly over the years, although he still cracked jokes or pulled the ocassional prank. One big thing that changed was his powers. After another accident with the villain Adonis he discovered things he didnt know he could do with his powers.

But the person that changed the most was Robin. He now spent his time in his room or other places. No one ever saw him unless they were fighting crimes. Countless of times his teammates tried to get through to him, all of which has failed. Finally everyone just gave up trying to coax him and left him alone. Its been two years since this started happening, which made Robin 20. Onlyone kept trying to get through to him. Everytime he tried to talk to him, try to understand why he acted this wfay, he would get pushed away with threats and screams. But whatever Robin may say to hurt him, he always seems to come back the next day.

xxxx

Beast Boy walked into the common room with the aura of malocholy, and it did not go unnoticed by his friends. He collasped on the sofa, covering his face with his hands.

"how'd it go this time? " Cyborg asked. seeing his friend's behavior.

"Dude, he said if I didnt leave him he'd shove his foot so far up my ass it'll come out my throat." At this Cyborg laughed. Even Rven chuckled a bit, taking a break from her book to listen to the conversation. "Guys it's not funny." Beast Boy whined.

"Sorry B. You know he's not gonna listen to you, and you've been at it a couple of times a day. Maybe you should give the man some space." Beast Boy shook his head, not believing what his matallic friend had just suggested.

"Take a break? Something could seriously be wrong and there's no one there to help him though it!"

" We understand that you worried but Cyborgs right. You've been on his back alot lately and to be honest I would be pissed too.

Beast Boy shot a glare toward the dark empath. He only got angrier when she rolled her eyes and started reading her book again.

"You know what Raven," he said as he stood up and began to aproach her. "I know you never wanted to be alone when you stayed locked up in your room. Did I ever give up on you? No, because I actually care about people! All of you don't care about anyone except for yourselves!" Raven sat her book down to see Beast Boy fuming at her. She also stood up, glaring up at the fuming shapeshifter.

"I care about Robin as much as any of us do. I just dont take it to

the extreme. If he was actually in trouble dont you think we all would be worried. Its been two fucking years Beast Boy. He obviously does not want to be around us. Get that though that thick skull of yours"

Before anymore words could be thrown Starfire stepped between them.

"Please stop saying the mean words. I do not wish to see friends fight."

" yeah whats gotten into you two! I think we're all just a little bit stressed." Cyborg said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Beast Boy shrugged it off, turned the other way and stormed out of the room.

xxxx

Thinking over what had just happened, he did over react just a little. But was he wrong for it? He couldn't stand seeing anyone alone, he knew how it felt all to well. He didnt think he could die happy if one of his friends weren't happy.

Maybe he should appoligize to Raven later, she was only trying to help. Sighing, he typed in the password to his room. As soon as he walked in he collasped on his bed. Thinking that a little cat nap would help ease his mind, he let his exhausion over take him and he fell alsleep.

He suddenly jerked awake when he felt a hand cover his mouth. An ambush? Villains were really getting low if they attacked while a man was sleeping. Still a bit disoriented from being woken up so quickly, he did the only thing he could think to do. With as much force as he could will, he bit into the hand. A scream was heard, along with some curses.

"God damn Beast Boy you fucking brat! Im bleeding!" Beast Boy reconised this voice almost immediantly. Turning round, he saw Robin throwing off his glove and clutching his now bleeding hand. Beast Boy's mind begin to buzz with all types of questions. Why did Robin sneak into his room? What was he doing here? Why all of a sudden he wanted to show his face, nd to him above that?

Coming to his senses Beast Boy made his way to his leader. Taking his hand, he began to examine it. He had torn a bit of his flesh.

"I-I'm sorry I thought I was being attacked. I'll go get some badadges to wrap it up." Just as he was about to wlk out the door, Robin grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his track.

"Don't, Im fine." Robin said. "We need to talk."

"Are you sure because it looks kind of..." Robin stared at him as if he were crazy, which he probably was. They haven't had a real conversation and he wanted to run away. "ok. What about?"

"I want to make a deal with you." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Was he going crazy? He had to be in a dream.

"What?"

"Its obvious you aren't going to give up soon, and I want to know why. But before that, I need someone I can trust." Robin watched as Beast Boy's expression changed from shocked to confused.

"you-you trust me?"

"Not like I have much of a choice."Robin mumbled, putting his glove at home. "You wanted to know what happened to me, and Im willing to tell you everything. In exchange for my secrets, you have to tell me yours. Every single detail."

Beast Boy shuffled around. All this seemed to be crashing down on him to fast. Stumbling back, the memories that he's been trying to forget all came rushing back to him. Closing his eyes, he slid down to the florr, clutching his head.

"Hey, are you ok?" Beast Boy opened his eyes to find Robin in front of him. He had his hand placed on his should and his face glowed with concern. Taking a deep breath, he regained composure. He began thinking about what was being offered to him. This was what he'd been waiting for all these years, but was he willing to share his deepest darkest secrets?

"Alright..." Beast Boy said, standing up. "when do we start?"

xxxxx

**ok, this was harder than I thought doing it on my phone but I managed. So yay, they finally talk! **

**Sorry if my english was bad (I dont really speak it well :/) and if it was a bit hard to read with all the errors(spell check wouldnt work for some reason)**

**So in the next few chapters their past will be revealed or something, I still hvent thought htis ll the way through. But anyways, they're backrounds may change do to the story line I want to have.**

**ItiD be really nice if I got review on this!**

**until next time lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy:

"Well someone's happy." Her sarcasm couldn't be any easier to detect, but I didn't care at the moment. I was finally getting somewhere with our leader after years of struggle. As much as I wanted to rub it into each of their faces and tell them how wrong they were, I knew Robin wouldnt approve of me sharing our secret deal. I wasn't that stupid and I wasn't about to push him away again. So instead of shooting back a snide comment that would've ended with me flown out the building, I shot her a goofy grin.

"I guess I just had a good nights rest. Thanks for noticing Rae." I knew that using her pet name I've given her would get under her skin. It only proved my point when she clenched her teeth and she gripped her cup with unnessisary force.

"Don't call me that." She growled through gritted teeth. Before I could tease her any further Cyborg stepped in placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Glad to see you're still not moping around about yesterday." Truth be told I totally forgot about my whole little out burst. It made me flush to think about how much I over reacted.

"Yeah..um...sorry about that." I offered a small laugh.

"Whatever man. You still up for our video game show down?" Crap. I had totally forgotten about our tournement today. Since the whole Robin incident, we had been spending less time together (in his words). He had to take on the leader, while I tried to coax Robin out of his solitude. There really wasn't any time imbetween for us to hang out like we use to.

"That was today? Sorry dude, can I take a rein check? There's something important that I have to do." The look on Cyborgs face could've killed, and I felt guilty for leaving him in the dust. I knew I was his best friend, and he was mine and lately we've been pretty distant.

"What? But we've been planning this out for months! you're just going to bail on me?" I winced.

"No..." I held out the word, looking between the two girls for help. None ws given. "Its just really important. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." He wasn't about to argue, but I could tell he didnt believe me.

"Where are you going friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. I bit into my toast I had been making during the conversation. chewing slowly, Once I finally got it down I looked up at her curious face. Why did she have to be so damn muliutive, I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"Erm...I meeting someone." The looks that I got were priceless, and I had a hard time fighting down my blush. It wasn't often that I left the tower, nontheless to meet someone.

"Is it someone we should know about." Cyborg asked.

"No. Not yet anyays."

"May we join you?" Starfire asked, poking at my shoulder.

"No!" I said that a little quicker than expected. Raven and Cyborg both raised an eyebrow, while starfire stopped poking me. "No." I said again more calmly.

"Just don't come bringing strangers into the tower. We dont want another accident like last time." Raven said, getting up and walking towards the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever mom." I yelled after her playfully. She stopped just before she could walk out the door, and half turned towards me.

"Oh trust me, you dont want me as your mom." She said darkly, though I could hint out the playfulness in her voice also. With that she left the room. I finished eating my toast and chugged down a half glass of soy milk in a matter of seconds. Putting my dishes in the dishwasher, I reassured Cyborg that we would have the match tomorrow.

"Don't wait up on me." I said as I walked out of the room.

xxxxx

It didn't take long for me to reach the park. I was thankful a lot of people weren't here to see me out of uniform. I don't know why but I always felt uncomfortable when I didn't have my suit on. I was currently wearing a hoodie that was a bit to big. I wasn't as small as I was when I was younger but Star still had trouble picking out clothes that were the right size for me. I through on the first pair of pair of pants I could find. Which just so happen to be a n old fading pair of jeans with holes forming at the knees. Honestly, Im not sure why I havent thrown them away yet. And to top it all off I pulled out the sneakers i wore with my old costume. I hadn't even bothered to touch my hair, not that I ever did. For all I cared I still had bed head.

I had arrived at the bench a little earlier than what we agreed on, Which was fine, it gave me a moment to think. After I had agreed to go with whatever Robin had to offer, he asked me to meet up here. He warned me to not be late or else I could forget about everything. That was good enough of a threaat to keep me up for most of the night. He said once we meet up he'd explain everything, and the rules that would follow them. He didnt say much after that. Though I did hear him curse about having his hand bandadged. And he was gone. I wasn't all to thrilled about spilling the beans about my life. Hell, I'd rather not even think about it. But if it meant breaking Robin from his isolation I was all for it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the weight change on the bench. I looked up to see a boy about my age. He had shaggy raven hair that covered his eyebrows. He wore a black leather jacket with a white t shirt underneath and black pair of jeans. On his feet were black combat boots. But the shades was the thing that stood out to me the most. It was so dark that I couldn't see his eyes, and it was a bit odd because it was cloudy out.

"Are you going to keep staring because it sfucking creepy." I blinked a few times before I could comprehend what was just said. Not only was I embaressed for staring, I was embaressed of who I was staring at.

"R-Robin?" It came out as a squeak, which only made me turn redder. "I didn't even realize it was you."

"You actually showed up on time." He said either not hearing the comment or not bothering to answer. "Good. Before we get started I have to ask you...do you really want to do this? I know there is as much as you're not telling us as Im not telling you."

of course I didnt want to tell him anything! He was probably the last person I would think of to share my secrets. I didnt even know if I could really trust him. We weren't exactly "buddy buddy" when we were younger anyways. But then again, he was going to do the same. And I was the last person to think he would share his with.

"Yeah, I do." I said, swallowing whatever sence I had to turn back. "How does it work."

"Think of it as a game." He said, staring ahead to look at something. "Ask any question you want. You are allowed five questions a day. At the end, if we trust each other enough, we tell our deepest secret. You already know what mines will be about." He turned in my direction, raising an eyebrow. "Got it?" I nodded. "If at any point you want to confess something, you may do so."

I watched him stand up and stretch. For some reason I found myself taking in every detail. Every curve, the way his back arched, the way his body seemed to move in one fluid motion. It all seemed to fantasy like to be real.

"hey, I said stop staring, brat." Fuck. As if this day wasn't awkward enough. He began walk away and I had to jog to catch up to him.

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"A brat."

"Because you are one." He shrugged. I crossed my arms, glaring up at him.

"Am not!" He raised another eyebrow at me. It was at that moment I realized how pathetic I must've sounded. I honestly probably sounded like some bratty ki-"I am not a kid!"

"I never said you were but since you've pointed it out, good for you for figuring out." He said with a smirk. I curesed under my breath.

"What's your real name." I suddenly found myself asking. He didn't even bat an eyelash, as if he already knew the question was coming.

"Dick. Dick Grayson." I had to surpress the urge to laugh because I knew that mines wasn't any better.

"Dick?" I said incredulously, though with a grin plastered on my face.

"Richard is my first name but everyone called me Dick."

"I wonder why." I breathed under my breath. But he had heard me and shot his head towards me.

"Got anything else you want to add, Garfield?" I shut up then. I shake my head no, letting out a small sorry. Why was he so intimidating? We didnt talk the rest of the walk through the park, which I was sort of glad for. Once we reached the city. he turned towrds me.

"Hungry?" I was going to say no, honestly, but my stomach had a different answer. Apparently toast and soy milk wont hold you down forever, and at that moment my insides gurgled. Robin didn't seem fazed bythis but I was blushing like a maniac. " I take that as a yes." We ended up going to a little coffe resturaunt and at this moment I was slowly chewing a coffee cake. There wasn't much on the menu I could eat or was willing to try. At least this would hold down my stomach for awhile.

I'm not going to lie, its awkward. I silently wished I was back at home with Cyborg and our match. The dude had kept a poker face for most of the day, and right now he was watching me eat. I guess he wanted to make sure I ate all the food or something, since he had to pay for it. Yep, leave it to me to leave my wallet at home. I was trying my best to look at anything but him.

"Where are your parents?" The question had popped out so suddenly that I choked on the peice of cake I was eating. I hit my chest couphing like I had came down with the plague. I quickly drank some of my water, which hekped a bunch. It wasn't until i was done chugging my drink did I notice all the people in the resturaunt starring at me. I awkwardly laughed and turned back to Robin. My expression must've been hilarious.

"W-What?"

"Its pretty obvious that Mento and Elasta-Girl aren't your real parents." I didnt know whether or not I should be offeneded. Did he think I came from some alien family, that I was born like this? I could tell he saw I got offened, and he through his hands in the air. "I didnt mean it in a bad way, brat. It's part of the game remeber?" I relaxed a little. I looked back down at my plate, picking at the cake. I honestly didn't feel like eating anymore.

"They um...they died in a boating accident." I swallowed. Its been awhile since I thought about them. I wanted it to stay that way. The less I thought, the less pain I felt. And right now all the guilt that I felt that day suddenly came flooding back to me. "I could've saved them, but they told me to leave. I didn't know I would be watching the plumet to their-" I stopped, not wanting to make a scene in a public area. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from crying. I looked up to see Robin's reaction. He was currently leaning back in his seat, arms crossed, and staring out the window. For a moment I felt a wave of anger. Was he even listening? But then he turned towards me with an expression I couldn't explain. It was a mixture of pity and his own personal sadness.

"I watched my parents fall to their death." The words were barely audible, but I was able to hear each word loud and clear. It was at that moment that I knew I could trust him. I know he didnt have an easy childhood, just as I hadnt. Before I could say another word the door flung open and in walked three men that looked like they meant buissness, and not the good kind. "Fuck." Robin cursed as he quickly got up from his seat and put some money on the table. "We need to go. Now." The urgency and authority in his voice told me I shouldn't ask why, and we quickly left the building from the back door.

We walked through a maze of ally ways and tunnels until we were back near the park. By the time we got there I was out of breath and giving him a 'wtf' expression. Robin didnt seem to be fazed by the running we just did.

"Robin! I thought I smelt hero." We both turned around to see the three men we saw at the coffee resturaunt making their way towards us.

"God fucking damn." He whispered. I looked at him, then to the men and back. He didnt look ready to fight, though he did seemed angered they had followed us.

"Who are they?" I found myself whispering.

"Trouble." He said through gritted teeth.

"It was really rude of you to walk out on us with out saying hi." The one that looked like the leader said. The other two shook their heads in agreement. "Oh look, you brought us a gift." He said, eyeing me up and down. I found myself wiggling at his gaze, and was surprised when he held out his hand for me to shake. "The names chap, and these two goons are Buck and Jalfore." Before I had a chance to shake his hand, it was slapped away by Robin, who took my raised hand in his own. If I had been embaressed before, nothing could compare to right now.

"Back off chap, he's with me." I didn't know what the hell was going on, or what I had just gotten myself into, but I knew I shouldn't be here.

"Oh really? Well you know your going to have to more proof than a simple hand hold Robin. In fact," He said looking at me again and smirking . "Green just may be my new favorite color." I felt my heart stop. Was I being flirted with? Robin squeezed my hand harder, bring me back to our current situation.

"Just fuck off before I beat your arse." Robin growled. Chap through his hands up defensivly.

"Just prove to us that you are in a relationship and we'll be on our way." Chap said with another sly smirk. A relationship? What the hell was going on?

"fine." Robin let go of my hand and spun me around. Before I had time to even comprehend what was happening his lips were on my. It was only for a few seconds but my mind was in a whirl wind. By the time his hands left my waist I had found no means to listen to the rest of the conversation. After a few minutes of talking Robin had his hand in mines again and lead me off in the opposite direction. Once he decided we were at a far enough distance he let go and faced me. Only one thing came to my mind.

"What the Hell?" Robin seemed unfazed, and shrugged.

"I was expecting more of a thank you."

"Thank you?!"

"your welcome." I was beyond furious. Not only did he invade my personal space, but he invaded it for the hole world to see. And then he had the nerve for me to thank him? Oh hell no.

"What? I can't believe you just did that! And in front of everyone!"

"Would you rather be his little play toy?" he snapped.

"Huh?" Now I was confused.

"Chap, he has the ability to make people fall head over heals for them even if you don't want it. He does have some class though. He wont take you if your in a relationship. Be thankful I didnt hand over your ass on a silver platter, which mind you he would've liked very much." Ok, ew. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, but he still couldve warned me.

"But I'm not-"

"Gay? Don't have to be. They prey on mutants, thats what they thrive on. And just because I saved your ass doesn't mean anything. In fact, lets never speak of this again."

"Agreed." And we were walking again. To where I had no idea. We had a few minutes of silence. Though I tried to forget everything that happened, it still lured in the back of my head. It occured to me that Robin didnt have to do what he did for me, but he was good enough of a friend to save me in the way that he did. "um...Robin?"

"hm?"

"Thanks."

"Whatever, brat." He said, looking at me with the smallest of smiles, For some reason it made my heart skip a beat. "Its been a long day. lets call it quits." I didnt even notice that we were at the parking lot until Robin got on his bike. "You can come to my room tonight if you come up with some more questions. Just dont let anyone see you."

"Wait, your not going back to the tower?" He threw on his helmet and shook his head.

"No, I've got some things I need to take care of." The look that I gave him must have told him what I was thinking. "What? You didnt honestly think I stayed up in my room the whole time. I do have a life."

"But everytime I knocked on your door you were there."

"Ever heard of voice recording?" I could tell he was smirking under his helmet. Before I could ask any more questions, he started up his bike and drove off into the distance. I stood there in stunned silence. So the whole time I thought he just locked himself in his room, it was just a recording. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. He was good.

xxx

I decided not to go through the main doors of the tower and go through my window. I was honestly to exhausted to greet my friends and only wanted to rest. I collasped on my bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes. I knew it wasn't the usual time that I went to bed, in fact it was only seven, but I could care less. All I wanted to do was rest and forget about the events that happen today.

But as I was feeling sleep take over me, my mind went back to the kiss. The way he held me, the softness of his lips, the way it felt like the world dissapeared. During the kiss I was to confused to really comprehend what was going on, but right now that im thinking about it I realized that,,,

I liked it.

xxx

Note:

I honestly wasnt expecting to get this done today but I felt determined!

mny of you asked to make it longer so I did, I hope you like it. Again thanks for so many nice reviews, they inspired me to keep going and to make corrections.

so how was it? Robin seems like he changed a lot hasn't he?

I'll try to update the next chapter soon

review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **

**I'm sorry that it is taking forever for me to update. I can't tell you how many times I had to re do this chapter. I don't know what it is but it's hard for me to word. And I don't think you guys would like this story as much of I rushed it. **

**Anyways... Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews I have been getting! I honestly didn't expect this much! And thanks for all the constructive criticism, it helps a lot. I will try not to make so many errors in this chapter. **

**xxx**

Beast Boy~

It has been nearly a week since Robin and I had last spoken, and I was starting to doubt we would again. I ruined any chances I had to speak to him again that first night. That night when he kissed me. I shook my head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts stirring in my head. I knew he was only trying to protect me from that wacko,Chap. Still, that did not stop the whirlwind going on in my mind.

_It didn't mean anything..._

i constantly remind myself. And as far as I am concerned, I didn't want it to. I wanted my old friend back. I want to help him with whatever he is going through. Of course, now I may never get the chance. I can't help but to think all the events that happen that night was my fault. I didn't do anything, but I always seem to find a way to mess things up.

Like now for instance.

my car went screeching over a cliff and before I had time to hit the breaks it was too late. My car went falling into the deep abyss below,where you could hear an explosion when it finally hit rock bottom.

I groaned, tossing the controller to the side. This had to be the third time in a row this had happen, and I wasn't the only on getting annoyed.

"Alright B, what's up?" Cyborg had paused the game to direct his attention towards me. I was tempted to tell him everything. How Robin came out of the blue and said he wanted to talk to me after all these years. How we were sharing secrets like two school girls. Chap. The kiss. I wanted to tell him everything, because I knew he would understand.

But something told me not to. It was like Robin and I had an unspoken agreement and we we're suppose to keep us a secret. I hated lying to my best friend, but I couldn't risk losing this opportunity.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." He saw right through my lie, but he wasn't going to push me on. He gave me a hesitant look before standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to work on the T-car, you should get some rest." I gave him a faint smile and watched him walk out the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Maybe I was just tired. All these thoughts roaming in my head kept me awake most of the night. Yeah, that was the problem.

I got up and made my ways to the corridors with the thought of sleep on my mind. when I turned the corner a felt a hand cover my mouth. i was pulled into a room and I was tempted to turn fight back.., until I realized whose room it was.

though I hadn't been in here for awhile, I knew exactly whee I was. not much has changes since I last been here. In fact, everything seemed to be in the exact same place it was when I first came.

I yanked the hand away, and whirled around.

"You know you can just ask someone if you wanna talk." I snapped. Robin shrugged, crossing his arms. I felt my anger rising. After all this time, he decided to show up now? " Dude, where have you been?"

"calm down, brat. I had to take care of business." He said, taking a seat at his desk.

"So you were away for a week. What if something happen?" i yelled without realizing it.

"I said calm down." He said coldly. I shut my mouth to hear what he had to say. " Do you want to know where I've been going all these years." It was a simple question, but I felt like if I said the wrong thing it was over. I nodded. "meet me in the parks parking lot in twenty minutes. And put some effort in your outfit."

I left without another word.

* * *

I arrived at the park in no time at all. I could have gotten here sooner if it wasn't for the fact that had almost no average looking clothes. Maybe it was time to go shopping. I did manage to find a cut off jean jacket and a pair of black jeans. I just decideto pair them off with black combat boot. Hey, it was decent for me.

I waited at the parking lot, tapping my foot. Robin should be here by now. Just before I thought he wouldn't show, a motorcycle pulled up beside me. He lifted his helmet up so he could speak.

"Get in." Robin said, tossing me another helmet.

"On that thing? I'd rather fly than get on that death machine." I hated motorcycles; they were loud, fast, and defied the law of physics. I would feel much more comfortable flying. Robin rolled his eyes under his shades, amused.

"Dont tell me you're afraid." I could hear the mocking tone in his voice, though it was barely noticeable. "look, it's an hour and a half away. You're always complaining how your wings hurt when flying long distance, I thought you would like a lift."

i could have laughed. I havent had a problem with my wings since I was a child. I've gotten used to it. But the fact Robin remembered this little fact made me think he did care after all.

I sigh as I looked to him to the motorcycle.

"Fine," I grunt, throwing on the helmet. "if I die I'm taking you down with me." I got on the back of the bike with hesitation. I hadn't realize how close we would be if I got on, and it seemed as if there was no space between us. "Um-"

"Hang on." He said, starting the engine. my face heated red.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." I said as I looked around to see if anyone has noticed. He turned towards me and smirked. Before I had time to stop him he hit the gas pedal and we went speeding down the road. I had no choice but to grab onto him or else I would've been thrown backwards.

_shit, shit,shit,shit,shit..._

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad." Robin said as we slowed to a stop. "You can let go now." I hadn't realize i was still holding onto him when he tried to stand up and quickly let go. I got off the bike, feeling as though I would kiss the ground. "You were holding onto me pretty tightly," he said, pulling off his helmet. " maybe you should've flown"

I fought down a blush as I pulled off my own helmet. I rolled my eyes as we both made our way to the door.

"So... where are we?" I asked. Robin didn't look at me, instead he just stared at the door.

"Just stay close and remember you're with me." His sudden change in tone shocked and I quickly shook my head, though I had no Ida what he was talking about.

He opened the door and I was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol. Robin didn't seem at all fazed by this and casually walked in. Seeing no other choice, I walked in. Men and women were surrounding tables, all with drinks are cigars. Some were playing poker while others were dancing to the music.

A puff of smoke was blown into my face and I quickly fanned it away. I turned to see where it came from and saw a brunette smirking at me.

"Hey kid, you lost or something?" For a a faint second I could've sworn her eyes flashed red. "You're cute for an elf, mind having a drink with me?"

"Uh-" Before I could answer Robin was beside me and grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." He growled. They both glared at one another. The woman broke the state first, sighing and putting the cigar in her mouth.

"it was just a question, he could've said no." she said taking a puff and blowing it in his face. He didn't blink.

"Just leave him alone, he's with me. This is your first and only warning to you and all your little friends." I had never seen this side of Robin, at least not around me. she grunted, and with one last glare at Robin she stomped away. I could still see the anger in his expression and decided it best not to ask what just happen. "Come on." He said as he lead me to the end on the bar.

He put his hand on a scanner and after it was done scanning a door slid open that I hadn't noticed before. He let go of my hand and walked in. I followed him inside. The first thing I noticed was that there were only two people in here. The second thing was I recognized one of them.

" I didn't expect you to get back so fast." a girl said, making her way towards me. She couldn't be any older than Robin. she had dirty blonde hair that she pulled into a pony tail. She looked over at me and smiled. "You must be Garfield." She said, sticking out my hand to shake. How did she know my name? Seeing how I wasn't about to shake it she put her hands to her side.

"how do you know my name?" I asked.

"well, Dick told me." We both looked at him.

"I have work to do." He said, clearing his throat. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, " just play along." He walked passed the both of us and into another room. I can't believe he just left me here.

"I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel. I'm sure you already met Chap." she said , breaking the awkward tension. I looked over and saw Chap smiling at me.

"Yeah, we've met."

"don't pay any attention to him, he's such a flirt." She whispered. With another smile she walked over to Chap, slapping him on the back of the head. I decided to follow and tool a seat a few chairs away from Chap.

"Didn't expect to see you around here, Greeny." He said smirking.

"I could say the same thing." I muttered.

"You mean, hero didn't tell you?" He said with mock sarcasm. Melissa groaned.

"Shut Up, Chap. You know he has his reasons."

"what hasn't he told me?" I asked. He turned towards Melissa. She just frowned and began wiping the counter.

"It's your ass. Honestly, if he bought him here he probably was planning on telling him."

"Tell me what?" I asked again, getting aggravated.

"About us," Chap said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Why we're together, our powers, who we're looking for." I looked from him to Melissa, both waiting for my response.

"No, he hasn't told me any of that stuff." Chap was about to speak again when Melissa slapped a hand over his mouth.

"And you're not going to know. Dick will tell you everything when it's time." She said, glaring coldly at chap. "But... we have no problem telling you about us, do we?" Chap quickly nodded.

"You said you both have powers." I said. I already knew what Chap'a powers were, but I wanted him to say it for some reason.

"I'm sure Dick has already told you about my powers. I can hypnotize anyone to do anything I want." He smirked, "I would give you an example but Dick will kill me if I tried it on you and Mel would kick my arse."

"Dick..." His name felt foreign as it rolled off my tongue. "Dick said you use your power to make other people fall in love with you."

"dominantly," He said with a shrug. " but it's not the only thing." I heard a drawer open and turned to see Melissa pull out a butcher'a knife. She smirked in my direction before slitting her wrist. I jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"are you-" Before my eyes the cut closed and it was like it never was there.

"I can't get hurt."Melissa said.

"You scared me for a moment." I said,sitting back down and running my finders through my hair.

"she pulled that same trick the first time I met her, trust me you're not the only one." Melissa giggled as she grabbed some paper towels and began wiping away the blood.

"so you guy's are hero's too?" I asked. They exchanged glances.

"Listen kid, as much as I love risking my life to save complete strangers I'll have to pass. I'd rather spen my time looking for babes." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"What Chap is trying to say is we're just people with special abilities trying to live a normal life. That's what we're all here for."

"Except Dick, he's the exception." Chap said.

"Why is that?" They both exchanged glances.

"enough about us," Melissa said, clearly dodging the subject. "Let's get to know Dick's knew boyfriend. The whole clubs been talking about you." Boyfriend? Is this what Robin meant by us being together? If it is then I would have never agreed to it.

"Excuse me?" I blurted.

"you and Dick are together,Right?" Chap asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Yeah of course, what do you want to know." Melissa instantly perked up.

" How long have you two been together?" She asked excitedly. I looked for an answer that didn't result in a lie.

"Not long,we just recently got back together."

"So you guy'a dated before?" she asked.

"No we were just really good friends and sort of...separated."

"What I want to know is how a dick like Dick got a babe like you!" Chap growled. Melissa and I both stifled a laugh. And Chap sighed. "he's right behind me, isn't he?" We both nodded. He slowly turned around offering a small smile. "Dick, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough," he said with a shrug. "Mind telling me how much of a dick I am?" Chap chuckled.

"You know I was just kidding right?" Robin raised an eyebrow and turned towards me. "Are you ready to go,Gar?"

* * *

"How much did they tell you?" Robin asked, stepping off the bike.

"Not much. They told me about their powers and the club." I didn't tell him about the things he didn't want me to know. I couldn't risk losing what little relationship we had. _ Who was he looking for. _ I put my helmet on the handle bar and slid off the bike. "So, you made the club?" He nodded.

_"_Listen," he said, turning towards me. " I'm sorry that it got around that we were together. Leave it to chap to open his big mouth. I'll find a way to fix it."

"it's ok!" I said. If this is what has to be done to get closer to Robin, than I would do it in a heart beat. "I don't mind, honestly." He searched for me for any sigh of self doubt. After a few seconds a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"I'be been meaning to ask you some questions, want to take a walk?"

It was nights like these that I really appreciated The park. There was a slight breeze and it rattled the leaves around us, causing I them to fly into the air. We had been walking in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the both of us enjoying our surroundings. I closed my eyes, tilting my head towards the sky. I felt the moons soft glow on my skin, as I listened to the animals around us.

I opened my eyes just in time to sere Robin staring at me. As soon as he noticed he shot his head in the other direction. I could make out the faint blush that was spreading around his cheeks, but I decided not to tease him about it.

"What did you do.. Before you got your powers?" Robin asked, breaking the silence. ii began to dig up the memories that I pushed down for so long.

" I lived in Africa with my parents and a local tribe." Seeing Robin's confusion I decided to give more detail. "they were scientist looking for a cure for a disease that many of the tribe members have gotten."

"What is the name of the disease?" He asked.

"Sakutia." I said with venom.

"I've never heard of it." He said.

"A lot of people haven't. Its not contagious and it's hard to get. No one has ever survived from it." We walk in silence for a few moments. Both being left alone to our thoughts. "So, what about you? You weren't always boy wonder were you?" He chuckled.

"don't laugh but I was part of a circus act with my parents. We were known as the flying Grayson's and we were the best acrobats in the world."

"That's pretty cool, I'm guessing you traveled a lot." I asked.

"More that I would have liked." We both chuckled. he suddenly stopped and turned towards me and I did the same. "You know, you could call me Dick if you want." This came to a shock. The Robin I once knew thought his name was the biggest secret to ever live. He really has changed. "You should be getting back to the tower, everyone is probably worrying about you."

"Yeah." I said. but I didn't move or break eye contact. It was like I was glued to this spot. It didn't look like Robin wanted to move either. We stand there for a few minutes, just staring at one another. "I-I better go." I said, taking a step back. "see ya, Dick." I said before turning on my heel and walking the other direction.

"See ya," he called after me. "Brat." I smiled before turning into an owl And flying away.

I guess being a brat is ok.

* * *

Note: So just as I was about to save this document he internet crashed and deleted half of the whole chapter. I just spent a whole hour and a half trying to retype it. But you know what, its worth it because you guy's are awesome and I couldn't just bail out on you.

so the end of this chapter may be a bit sloppy, the first time I written it was way better. I just wanted to get this up tonight because I hadn't updated in forever! Which, I am saying again, I am so sorry for.

Just a heads up for future chapters, their past may be altered to fit with the plot, and it's where the rating comes in!

side note: as many of you have probably noticed I am terrible of describing things. I thinking makeIMF a comic out of this and load it on my DevianART, just so you guys can get a better idea of what I'm talking about. Let me know if it's a good idea.

review 3


End file.
